


project[g33_w4y]

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: The new prototype of the future, created in a laboratory in New Jersey. G33-W4Y.After promising to keep it's creation a secret, amateur scientist Frank Iero is forced to keep the android locked in the basement of his house. And the unthinkable bond of robot and human is formed.Till it all goes wrong.





	project[g33_w4y]

"Sleeping at work again, Iero?" Pete chuckled darkly, waking Frank from his short sleep with a startle. A loud and low groan escaped his mouth as he sat up from the cold desk, a small note stuck onto his skin.

"Get the hell away from me, Pete. You know damn well that I've been too busy to sleep." Frank swatted his co-worker back towards his desk as he stretched his arms out. "I was up until 5 in the morning trying to scratch together this prototype for the meeting on Friday and I'm nowhere near done."

"Well, I'm here to help if you want it. What is done?"

"All of the coding and life systems. I need to complete the body shell. I want him to look realistic, know what I can use for it?"

"Him?" Pete rose a brow in suspicion as he turned in his chair, clicking on the keyboard a few times. "I know someone who can help."

"Yes, him. What's so wrong with that? He is based on male features so he is male." Frank shrugged, wheeling his chair over to meet Pete at his computer.

"You're growing attached to this thing, dude. It is a robot. Not a person."

"I know he is a robot. But I can't help but think he is more human than most people nowadays."

"Wow, getting deep there Frank." Pete laughed as he pulled up a website on his computer. "Here. They do full body prosthetics and makeup."

"Could you call them up and explain the situation, ask for a quote for how much. The budget is pretty big." Frank patted him on the shoulder as he moved back to his own desk, yawning loudly.

"Better not go back to sleep, Iero."

"Not anytime soon, Wentz. Not until this thing is done." Frank grinned and returned to typing on his computer as he was doing before he dozed off. The rush of energy from the thought of creating a working human prototype powered him to keep awake and keep working. Frank has been working on his robotic human project for three years, from just out of university. The project name, G33-W4Y, or Gee Way as he called the Android. The fully functional robot named Gerard, his only companion.

Other than Pete and a few other guys from Ross Industries, he had no real friends. And even the friends he had at work, wanted nothing to do with him after or before hours. Frank was lonely. So, he set off on a mission to make a friend. And if he couldn't make a friend, he would have to create one. So he started production on Gerard.

With fully functional vocal cords and a beating heart, he was as human as he could get. Sure, Frank could have just made yet another stiff robotic companion, but instead, he made a person. With memories and feels and emotions, he acted just like a human. But he wasn't.

"Yo, Frank. They're asking for dimensions." Pete said, handing the phone off the Frank. He sighed and grabbed a piece of paper with the measurements, listing off the numbers to the man on the phone. Frank listened patiently as the workers on the other end started to return numbers back at him, scribbling down the same numbers before thanking them and hanging up the phone. 

"They're willing to do it for half a mil. Pretty cheap for that." Frank shrugged, returning his attention to the keyboard on his desk. 

"Holy shit, do we have that to spend?"

"Not really. But I can use the budget from here and put some of my own money in."

"How much is the budget?"

"Quarter of a mil."

"What?" Pete turned with a frown. "That's still 25 thousand dollars of your own. Unless you make a shit ton more than me, that's not possible."

"I'll just have to take out a loan or something. I'll figure it out later." Frank said, shrugging off the entire problem. The last thing he needed was the thought that it was impossible to finish Gerard at all, let alone by that coming Friday. 

~~

Frank yawned loudly as he closed the door of his house with his foot, his arms full of tools and bags of groceries from his trip from the store on the way home. He walked from his front door to the kitchen, setting the bags down on the counter. On his way to the bedroom, he shrugged his jacket onto the couch, leaving it there for the morning when he would pick it back up and head to work again at six in the morning. 

Softly, behind him, Frank could hear the soft mechanically noises he has begun to associate with his new creation, G33-W4Y. He rubbed his eyes and he turned to face the body of metal and wiring in the vague shape of a human, a small smile twitching onto his face. 

"Why are you up and running, Gerard? You know it's time for bed." Frank asked casually, leaning against the wall as he watched the wiring in the robot spark to life as he worked out a response. 

"You forgot to turn me off after breakfast. I thought I should just remain active until you returned to enable me to sleep. Did I startle you?" Gerard retorted, his voice and movements all smooth and humanlike. 

"Just a bit, but I'll live." Frank grinned and walked to the bot, his hand searching the back to the familiar switch. "Plus, tonight we should probably celebrate. I found you a skin."

"I'm sorry, I am unable to compute what you just said."

"We got the last piece of the puzzle for you. I'm paying in installments on it, so don't take a shit on me."

"When will it arrive? I'll put a reminder in my database."

"Thursday. It's cutting it pretty close to the unveiling, but I'm sure they will love you, Gerard."

"Are you sure?"

"What's not to love about you? It's all going to be fine for you, I promise."


End file.
